Evaluate the following expression when $c = 9$ and $d = 6$. $7$ $c$ $ + 6$ $d$ $ - 3$
Solution: Substitute $9$ for ${c}$ and $6$ for ${d}$ $ = 7{(9)} + 6{(6)} - 3 $ $ = 63 + 36 - 3 $ $ = 96$